Morlun Attacks
by Kspidey
Summary: Spidey is in trouble! Spider-Gwen and the other spiders of the multiverse need him. But, he has mysteriously lost his powers! I will post 1 chapter every week. Completely Non Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What Happened?

It was during a fight that my life changed. Not my normal life, I mean, this isn't the BIGGEST change of my life. The biggest change was when I got bit by a radioactive spider and gained spider powers. But that's a long story that I won't start. This was the biggest change in my life as the Amazing Spider-Man. This is the story about how I lost my powers.

It was a normal enough day. Well, normal as in fighting bad guys, and saving the world. You know Spider-Man stuff. I was fighting Doctor Octopus, who, before I interrupted, was terrorizing the nice people in Times Square. The fight was going my way, obviously, until something weird happened. Not usual weird, but weird-weird. I went to punch Doc Ock, but my fist just BOUNCED off his armor! And it HURT. I think I even broke my hand! Doc Ock took this opportunity to strike, and sent a nasty left hook right into the side of my face. I was disoriented and confused. Doc beat the crap out of me. Before I faded out of consciousness, one question went through my mind: what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've Gotta Get Out of Here

I wake up strapped to a chair that resembles one that you sit in at a dentist's office. I know that this isn't the right time, but I am reminded of a childhood fear of the dentist. Man, my life was much simpler back then. I must have been daydreaming for a long time, because I didn't notice a shadowy figure walk into the dimly-lit room.

"Hey Doc!" I said. "Mind letting me out of here? These bindings are pretty tight." I wasn't joking; the straps were cutting into my skin. My super-strength must have disappeared too, because I could have easily broken out of them by now.

"Oh, Spider-Man." Doctor Octopus chided. "Even in life-threatening situations, you manage to crack jokes. But soon, you will barely be able to stand. You see, it seems that your powers have, er, disappeared. This has provided me an opportunity to conduct some experiments." Doc Ock smiled manically. God, I hate that smile.

"Have you ever heard of toothpaste, Doc. Your teeth are yellower than mustard!" I joked. Doctor Octopus looked right at me, and said, "Shut up. This will hurt, a lot." He jammed a large needle with a strange green-tinted liquid in it right in my chest. I barely managed to scream, before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Editor's note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I have been SUPER busy. Thanks for being patient! Please leave helpful tips and hang tight for chapter 4.**

I've felt pain before. Like extreme pain. But I think these past couple of days is number one on my excruciating pain list. Most of the time I've been unconscious, so that helps. But when I am awake, Doctor Octopus's "experiments" absolutely suck. On top of all the deep doo-doo I'm in right now, Aunt May must be worried sick. And, of course, my fiancée Mary Jane Watson.

Plus, Doc Ock now knows my secret identity. My loved ones are worried about me, and I'm worried about them. I'm scared for their safety. If Doctor Douche Bag goes after my family, then he has another thing coming. But, unfortunately, I can't protect them because I'm trapped god-knows-where and apparently I have lost my powers.

When I get out of here (or if) I'm going to have to see Reed Richards and see what is going on with me. I've heard of superheroes losing their powers before, but I thought that it would never happen to the Ultimate, Amazing, Spectacular Spiderman!

Doctor Octopus walks into the room. I guess he will conduct another "experiment" on me. He calls it experimenting, but I call it torture. "Hey Doc!" I call out. "Where 'ya been buddy? Do they deliver to wherever we are, 'cuz I'm DYING for some pizza!"

"I'm afraid that they do not, stupid spider, but I am pleased to say that you are, in fact, dying."

"Well that's too bad; I was really looking forward to it." I mumble.

"The only thing that you have to look forward to is a slow and painful death." He says with a yellow-teethed smile.

At that exact moment, there was an explosion. Finally, someone has come to rescue me! Is it SHEILD? The Avengers? Its… Its… Gwen Stacey?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not know the back story of spider-gwen. I will be making up my own so don't hate! Enjoy!**

**Gwen's POV:**

I knew that Earth 616's Spiderman was kind of a screw-up sometimes. But losing his powers and getting captured by Doctor Octopus right when we need him the most? Major screw-up.

Now you guys might be confused. I would be too. You're probably all like "What? Gwen Stacey recusing Spiderman? But she dead!"

Yeah, I know that Earth 616's Gwen Stacy is dead. But I'm not from that Earth. Im from an Earth that, instead of Peter Parker, I got bit by the radioactive spider. I got spider DNA mixed with mine, giving me incredible spider-powers.

I always wanted to make a difference, to be somebody. So, I got my own version of a spider costume, put it on, and became the Amazing Spider Girl of my universe!

Now that you guys know my awesome backstory, let's go back to the present. Morlun and his evil vampire family are going around different universes and absorbing the life essences of us "spider tokens". The only way to defeat them is to all come together, and finish Morlun and his family off, once and for all.

We heard that the Spiderman of Earth 616 had faced off against Morlun before, so we came up with a plan to get him. We wanted to make him our leader. Not only has he faced Morlun before, but he beat him. I was chosen to go and get him from his universe.

When I came to this universe and found out that Spiderman was missing, I knew that I had to find him. With help from SHIELD and The Avengers, I tracked him down to this location. Now I am here to rescue him!

I walk through the hole that I made by blowing up the wall (oops) and see Doc Ock and Spiderman staring at me, dumb founded. "G-g-g-Gwen?" Spiderman manages to spit out.

"Yes." I reply. "Now stop making that dumb face, I am here to rescue you."

"Hey, nobody rescues ME. I had everything under control!"

"We both know that is bullshit, Spidey." I retort.

Doctor Octopus chimes in. "Will you two stop bickering!" He lunges at me with his arms. I easily dodge them and counter-attack. Stunned, he backs up to the wall. I take the opportunity and free Spiderman. "What happened to you?" I ask.

"I think I lost my powers." He replies. "Unfortunately it happened while I was fighting this creep."

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" We go through the hole in the wall and emerge out of the abandoned factory in Downtown Manhattan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Octopus Trouble Ch.5**

**Authors note: Do you like how the story is going so far? Personally I like it, but im the one writing it so. Questions or ideas always helpful!**

**Spidey's POV: **Out of all the people to rescue me, IT HAS to be Gwen Stacey. I mean come on! Back in the day , I used to rescue HER. Now it's the other way around!

Oh, wait. Just WAIT. Gwen Stacey? GWEN STACEY? Isn't she dead? Hold up, WHAT? I have experienced some weird stuff as the Amazing Spiderman, but I think this tops it. It even tops the whole losing my powers thing!

After she rescues me, we head off to SHEILD HQ. On the way there, she explains how she isn't my Gwen Stacey, but a Gwen Stacey from a different universe (that clears up A LOT). She also explains how this moody vampire guy named Morlun wants to kill all of the "Spiders" across the universe.

She also explains that I'm "the chosen one" because I have faced off with this Morlun guy before. Oh yeah, AND I BEAT HIM! Who's the best? I am!

"Spider-Man, we need you. You're the only one who can beat Morlun and save the spiders." Pleads Spider-Gwen.

"Yeah, I would love to sweetie." I reply. "But in case you haven't noticed, I seemed to have lost my powers."

"Just follow me, we've got Reed Richards over at SHEILD HQ. We are hoping that he can fix you." She says.

"I just hope he fixes me up good." I say. "Because if Morlun is killing all of the spiders, then maybe I should just give him an ass-whooping."

"Now, just don't get too cocky Spidey." Gwen retorts. "Morlun is a formidable foe, and you are in NO condition to take anyone on."

At that moment, Vulture came down screeching from the sky. "Not now, Big Bird. Can't you see I'm busy?" I scream.

Spider-Gwen leaps into action, shooting her webshooters at the nearest building, dodges Vulture's dive bomb. " I don't know who you are girly." Screeches Vulture. "But I'm here for Spider-Man!"

He tries to fly straight for me, but Gwen swings from the building and kicks Vulture in the face. "Not today you're not." She says."

"Hey, Gwen, thanks or the save there." I say, surprised. "You're pretty good."

"Yeah, I am." She replies. "Now let's get you to SHEILD HQ."

I got to admit, that was pretty hot!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a while I have been SUPER busy with school and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always leave feedback!**

After the little skirmish with Vulture, Gwen and I make our way to SHIELD HQ to find out what has happened to my powers. I forgot what it felt to be powerless, to be honest. It feels like I'm, well, weak. How am I the "Chosen One" if I don't even have powers?

When we get to SHIELD HQ, Gwen promises that Reed Richards will try and figure out why I lost my powers and how I can get them back. After I get my powers back the other spiders and I will go on the offensive and finally eliminate the threat that is Morlun and his "family."

"Honestly, Spider-Man, I have no idea why you have lost your powers. The only explanation I have is that there seems to be some dark magic coursing through your body. It may be effecting your powers." Reed Richards explains.

"Magic, really? I don't remember seeing any magicians lately." I reply.

"Spider-Man, now is not the time for jokes. If what 'Gwen' is telling me is true, we have to get your powers back before Morlun kills all of the spiders. The magic going through your body is serious. It is feeding on your life essence and is growing stronger. It could end up killing you."

I gasp. "Kill me? Why not lead with that next time, Richards."

"Morlun and his family are very skilled with dark magic." Gwen cuts in. "This could be his work."

Reed Richards thinks about this. "Yes, he could be trying to weaken you so that he can kill you easier. It's a very good strategy."

"Richards, please stop admiring the enemy's battle plans. We need to get Peter back in fighting shape. We spiders need him to stop Morlun and his family." Gwen replies.

"Yes, sorry Gwen." He says. "But, I cannot fix this alone. We need someone skilled in the art of magic."

I think I know who he is talking about. "You mean-"

"Yes, we need Doctor Stange."


End file.
